


I Am Not That Kind of Billionaire

by ereshai



Series: Various Prompt Fills [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddle Meme, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Tumblr Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/pseuds/ereshai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony & Phil cuddle for warmth - prompted by totalnerdatheart on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Not That Kind of Billionaire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [totalnerdatheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalnerdatheart/gifts).



> I am meh on the title. Suggestions are welcome.

“How did we end up in this situation? I want to make sure I never repeat the experience.” Tony wrapped his arms around chest, trying to conserve some of his rapidly decreasing body heat.

Coulson ignored him, just sat next to him in the darkness.

“And why is it so cold? Agent? Any ideas?” Tony decided the fetal position would work better, and curled up on his side, knees to chest, his hands tucked in his armpits. He wouldn’t do anyone any good with cold-numb fingers.

“I’m going to lodge a complaint with the manager. These are not acceptable hostage conditions,” Tony said when Coulson remained silent. He started to shiver violently, his teeth chattering around his next words. “W-what t-t-training does SHIELD p-put you through? H-how are y-y-you not c-c-cold?”

Coulson finally turned to look at him, his usual tiny smile on his lips. “Shut up, Stark.” He got up and moved behind Tony.

“Wh-what?” Tony managed to say, and then Coulson was pressing against his back, his arms wrapped around Tony’s chest. Tony uncurled his legs, settling into Coulson’s warmth. How in the hell was he that warm? “Fuck, we’re s-spooning. I’m not that k-kind of billionaire, Agent. I like to b-be wooed.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Coulson said, his arms tightening as Tony shuddered through a sudden chill.

“I’m gonna take a nap,” Tony announced, his eyelids dropping closed. “Is that a good idea? Who cares, I’m doing it. Then we’ll work on getting out of here.”

“Don’t worry about it, Stark. It’s handled,” he heard Coulson say as he drifted off. He tried to stay awake, to ask Coulson what the hell was going on, but it was impossible.

Tony jolted awake. Thor, Captain America, and the Hulk were standing over him, the city skyline looming over them all.

“What the hell?” he asked as he took in the situation. “What just happened?”

Everyone smiled in relief, well, not the Hulk so much, but he didn’t look too pissed, so that counted. The city…didn’t look so good. Right, Loki, alien invasion, nuke, wormhole. And he wasn’t dead after all.

“Please tell me nobody kissed me.”


End file.
